Clan:Spartan Defence
Beginnings "Spartan Defence" was once a term Joshgamesg4 always used to describe someone with pretty high defense. This means that they can probably last a while against stronger opponents, maybe even defeat them! The creator, Joshgamesg4, was (and still is) not afraid to use his defense to his advantage when fighting a formidable foe. The "Spartan" part meant that running away was never an option...Like the great Spartan creed stated, "Never retreat...Never surrender...", a member of Spartan Defence never backs down from a challenge, knowing that they have at least two other clan mates backing them, for the clan is only as good as its weakest member! Requirements There are a few requirements (fulfill at least 2 of them): a)lvl 65+ combat b)55+ defense c)defeat Joshgamesg4 in a duel in duel arena (contact him via his talk page (jamalkeys) to arrange a meeting) d)is willing to train under Joshgamesg4 or other High lvled clanmates e)beat someone 5+ combat lvls higher than you while Joshgamesg4 witnesses it f)50+ magic Training If you do not meet any of the requirements, contact Joshgamesg4 in-game for more requirements OR go to his talk page jamalkeys. If you want to earn a rank upon entry into the clan, contact him to train with him (the default is Varrok Sewers, from 6AM-8:15AM, weekday mornings) You will train under him,in the clan UNOFFICIALLY (no rank), until a requirement is met (in-game from 6AM-8:15AM) Training involves fighting red spiders, Greater Demons, Hellhounds, and/or Ice Giants (without food except for hellhounds) Dress Code *Not mandatory, but reccommended* a)Full Rune (any type) with defense ammy, rune scimmy (or 2h or battleaxe), and team 36 cape (must have a weapon at all times if melee) d)Full Druidic or Combat with def ammy (or mage ammy), any elemental staff(must have a staff at all times if being a mage), team 36 cape e)Full Green Dragon Range (any type) with def ammy , team 36 cape (any type of bow; must have bow at all times if ranger) Meetings Surprise meetings can happen anytime, but as for regular meetings, they happen every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at 8:00 PM EST *for any time zone confusions, pm me* Motto The Best Offense Is A Spartan Defence! Aroo! Aroo! Aroo! Events Easter- Wear full Chicken with Cockatrice Cape Christmas- Wear full Santa (automatic General ranks for those with Santa hats!) Halloween- Full Bronze (or iron) with wooden sheilds and bronze (or iron) daggers (any headgear below iron) yelling stuff a new player would say ("phr33 st00f pl0x!" and "Free money plz!" are funny reccommendations.) Clan Wars- Fighting gear only! Charity ONLY if you do not have armor and you want to be part of this clan, JUST ASK! Joshgamesg4 will easily provide all needy clan members with all needed equipment (except Rune; he'll help you make money for Rune) because if there is one tiny hole in the impenetreble defence, then the whole system crashes... Section Leaders Since Joshgamesg4 also believes in "Strength in numbers", Spartan Defence will run by a "Section leader system". This system means that for each combat type, there will be a leader for that section to train all clan members who is that same combat type. (highest lvled mage pure trains all mage pures in clan, for example) Rankings Rankings will be distributed by roles in wars and helping the clan in a few ways. Section leaders are automatic corporals (and will be considered for Generals) and people that manage to have a Santa hat and the full Santa outfit (plus Ice Necklace and Snowglobe) and wears it during the Christmas event get automatic corporal, too. Earning ranks is basically done by training, participating in wars, and participation in a number of clan events. Contact If you want to be part of the Spartan Defence, go to my talk page (Jamalkeys) and just say, "I want to live up to the glory of Leonidas!". If you want to learn about more requirements, go to my talk page and say, "Are there any other ways to live up to the Spartan name?" and I'll gladly help you! To learn more about me, go here! May Zaros fill your heart with icy darkness, Saradomin guide you on the path to rightousness, Zamorak destroy your weak foes, Guthix enlighten you, Armadyle guide your arrows towards your needed headshot, or Bandos fill you with strength and might! Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play Clans Category:Warring Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Disbanded